This project deals with the analysis of the formation of specific nerve connections between retinal ganglion cells and the optic tectum (superior colliculus) in lower vertebrates. This project also evaluates the plasticity in the retinotectal connectivity in adult goldfish, utilizing electrophysiological, anatomical and psychophysical techniques.